Perfect Moment
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Set after the final Romanian episode. This is my version of what I think should’ve happened at the end. Song is ‘Perfect Moment’ by Martine McCutcheon. Written to conincide with the first anniversary of Romania. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**Hey guys, jus a quick fic from me. Written to coincide with the first anniversary of Romania. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Perfect Moment**

**Summary: Set after the final Romanian episode. This is my version of what I think should've happened at the end. Song is 'Perfect Moment' by Martine McCutcheon.**

'_I really like you as a friend,' Sam said._

'_Right we know where this is going don't we?' Phil replied._

'_No,' Sam said and Phil turned back to face her. 'It isn't a no.'_

'_It's not a yes either,' Phil replied._

_Sam smiled at him 'I just need time to get used to the idea,' she said._

'_I'll see you tomorrow then,'_

'_I'll see you tomorrow,' Sam said as she began to turn away._

_**This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you  
This is what God meant  
This is my perfect moment with you**_

She walked back over to her car and put her suitcase in the boot, Sam closed the boot and began to walk back round to the driver's side of the car. She was just about to get in when she saw Phil walking towards her car. 'Sam,' he said as he leant on the driver's door. 'I was just wondering, do you fancy a bit of dinner or would you rather go home and do the laundry?'

Sam smiled at him, 'do you know why I said that about the laundry?'

Phil shook his head, 'because it got me out of having to spend the evening with Stuart,' Sam finished.

'So is that a yes?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded, 'it's a yes Phil,'

'Great, I'll come and pick you up at say, 7:30,'

'Can't wait,' Sam smiled as Phil began to walk back to his car.

Sam got back into her car and drove off, in the direction of her house.

_**I wish I could freeze this space in time  
The way that I feel for you inside…  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you.**_

Tell me you love me  
When you leave  
You're more than a shadow  
That's what I believe…  
You take me to places I never thought I see  
Minute by minute you're the world to me…

She pulled outside her house about 10minutes later. Sam entered the house with the suitcase in tow. She carried the suitcase upstairs and emptied out the contents. Once she'd done that, Sam went through to her bathroom and began to run herself a bath. She poured some of her lavender bath oil into the bath and waited for it to bubble up. Once the bath was half full, Sam got undressed and slid into the warm water.

Half an hour later, Sam wrapped herself in her silk dressing gown as she pulled the plug out of the bath. Once the water had gone, Sam left the bathroom and began to prepare for her date with Phil. She opened her wardrobe and searched of an outfit that she thought would be suitable for that night. Eventually she narrowed it down to three: a black pair of trousers and a red halter-necked top, a black figure-hugging strappy dress or a black skirt and pink strappy top. She put these three possibilities on the bed and she walked over to the mirror and began to do her make-up.

_**I wish I could frame the look in your eyes  
The way that I feel for you inside…  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you…**_

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house at about 7:20. It seemed miraculous that he could turn up at work late but be 10minutes early for a date. He got out of his car and walked up the garden path before knocking on the door. Sam had just finished getting dressed; in the end, she chose the black trousers and red halter-necked top. She opened the door and smiled at Phil, 'you're early,' Sam commented.

'I couldn't wait to see you,' Phil replied.

'Do you wanna come in?' Sam asked as she stepped aside to let Phil in.

Phil smiled at her and entered the house. Sam went through to the kitchen and Phil went into the living room, 'do you wanna drink before we go?' Sam called through.

'Yes please Sam,' Phil replied.

Sam came back through with a couple of glasses of white wine. She passed one to Phil and the both drank. Sam put her glass on the coffee table once she'd finished it. 'Come on Sam,' Phil said. 'The tables booked for eight.'

Sam smiled as she got up and went into the hall to put her shoes on. Phil opened the door and shut it once Sam had left the house. He shut the door and Sam locked it. They both went over to Phil's car and got inside before he drove off.

_**And if tomorrow brings a lonely day  
Here and now i know I haven't lived in vain  
I'll cry my tears in the rain and if love never comes again  
I can always say I've been  
to paradise skies in your eyes... in your eyes**_

Phil pulled the car up outside Last, one of the most expensive restaurants in town. 'Oh Phil,' Sam exclaimed. 'Are you sure you can afford this?'

'You're worth every penny Sam,' Phil smiled. 'Are you coming?'

Sam nodded as she and Phil got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

They were shown to their tables and were given their menus. Sam and Phil chose their meals and they sat and talked until the meals arrived.

_**Tell me you love me  
The moment you leave  
You're more than a shadow oh…  
That's to believe**_

Sam and Phil finished their meal and paid the bill. 'Shall we go?' she asked as she finished her glass of wine.

'Lets go for a walk,' Phil replied.

Sam nodded as Phil took her hand in his before they left the restaurant.

'Thanks for tonight Phil, I really enjoyed myself,' Sam said as she and Phil walked down by the river.

'Beats sitting indoors doing the laundry, doesn't it?' Phil smirked.

'Too right it does, I don't think I could've faced another microwaved meal-for-one,'

'Neither could I, that's what it's been like since me and Cindy…well you know what happened,'

Sam nodded, 'and besides, I don't think I could've faced a night out with Stuart,'

Phil smiled, 'did you see his face when we turned him down,'

'Yeah, I did, that was priceless,' Sam smirked.

'Listen Sam, about what I said outside the hotel in Romania?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded as they both stopped walking, Phil turned to face Sam. 'I didn't mean to suggest what I did, about taking advantage of you,' he said.

'I know that Phil and as I said back at the hotel, you didn't take advantage,' Sam reassured him.

Phil gazed into Sam's eyes and she gazed back into his. Slowly, they inched closer together until their lips met in a kiss. They pulled away and gazed back into each other's eyes and went back for more. They kissed again, more passionately this time. Phil wound his arms around Sam's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They both pulled away once more and gazed back into each others eyes, 'lets take this slowly yeah,' Sam said.

Phil nodded and kissed Sam's forehead, 'we'll take this at your pace Sam, I'm more than happy to wait, however long it takes,' he said.

'Thank you Phil,' Sam said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Phil and Sam walked back to the car hand in hand. They both got in and Phil drove off.

_**I wish I could keep….  
You all of my life  
The way that I feel for you inside…  
This is my moment  
This is my perfect moment with you**_

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house about 15minutes later. They both got out of the car and walked up the garden path. Sam turned to face Phil again before she put her key into the lock, 'thanks again for tonight Phil, I really appreciate it,' she said as she smiled at him.

'No worries Sam,' Phil said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Sam walked back over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow Phil,' she replied.

Sam put her key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and she stepped inside. 'See ya Sam,' Phil said.

'See ya Phil,' Sam replied as she watched Phil walk back down the garden path. She waved Phil off and then closed the door behind her.

_**This is my moment...  
This is my perfect moment with you…  
With you...**_

**Atm, this is just a quick fic but if you guys like it, I might be persuaded to write more for this. Plz R&R and tell me what you think, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


End file.
